The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica spicata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Amethyst.
The new Veronica is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new dark blue-colored cultivars of Veronica with good stem and foliage quality.
The new Veronica plant originated from a cross-pollination of a proprietary selection of Veronica spicata identified as Code 07, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Veronica spicata, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Veronica was discovered by the Inventor in August, 1999 in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador since April, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.